


fools in love

by kloppinthekop



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Multi, also slightly domestic bc apparently that's the domain in which my fics mostly like to live, hendollana, slightly crack-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloppinthekop/pseuds/kloppinthekop
Summary: aka, five times that other people noticed Jordan and Adam were dating before they did, and one time they finally realize that they’ve been a couple all along.





	fools in love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the footballprompts [August set](https://footballprompts.tumblr.com/post/176505350117/august-prompt-set): “ **TROPE PROMPT:** Didn’t know they were dating” 
> 
> Slightly cracky. Very fluffy. Just a few fools in love. 
> 
>   **Disclaimer:** I do not own or know these people, these are simply my fictitious recreations of them. Please carry on, as you were.

## 01.

“Pay attention to your boyfriend,” Robertson says, and Adam is startled from his phone. He looks up, and finds himself looking straight into Jordan’s eyes.

Hendo flashes him a toothy grin, all mischievous like, and Adam huffs out a chuckle. Robbo snaps a photo of them for his Instagram story. “Th’ married couple,” he narrates as he types, tongue sticking out.

Adam flicks a piece of banana at his head, and then a piece of Weetabix that’s floated off from the rest of the block of cereal.

“Hey!” Robbo wipes a spot of milk from his face where the Weetabix had bounced off of his nose. It’s no use anyway, he’s just gonna make another mess, Adam thinks, as Andy tucks into a fried egg and potato scone. If he tells the kitchen crew about his obsession with square sausages, he reckons Caroline or Carol would get some for the lad. Andy is darling to them, as are all the boys.

Across from him, Jordan is biting into buttered toast. A crumb hangs off the side of his lip, caught by the beard there. “You should’ve gotten more bacon, it’s perfectly cooked today,” Adam tells him. Andy scoffs, and mutters under his breath something that sounds like, “Proves mah point.” A line of egg yolk is running down the side of his hand.

Adam thinks about grabbing some eggs and a roll himself. But Jordan is getting up, so Adz asks him to get ‘em for him.

He does, coming back minutes later, Adam's request in one hand, and also with a plate of bacon and another piece of toast for himself.

“Youse two are unbelievable,” Andy says with his mouth full, and sprays the table with crumbs. “Oops.”

Hendo laughs, eyes crinkling, and looks at Adam before pushing the bacon and egg sarnie across the table. Ah. He’s gotten him bacon too.

Top lad.

❧

## 02.

They’re in the dressing room and Adam is pulling on his shirt when he feels something soft hit him in the back of the head. “Ey!”

He turns ‘round to find Jordan doubled over laughing. “What’s that for, then?” Looks down, sees a new pair of shorts.

Henderson has finished laughing, and tells him: “I ran into the kitman when I was comin’ back in. Said you requested a new pair?”

“Yeah, thanks mate. The other pair were too tight.”

Jordan raises an eyebrow. Adam snorts, tells him not to get any ideas. Jordan just waggles his brow suggestively.

“Shocking behavior, that is.” Chambo slides down the bench, and claps Adam on the shoulder. “You should really put a ring on that, you know, small children look up to you boys.”

“Look who’s talkin’. You’re just a small child yourself, Ox,” and Alex looks delighted that Jordan’s in the mood to banter back.

“I’ll have you know…” and Chambo walks with Jordan as they go and check on the other lads at the other side of the bench, seeing who’s dressed and ready. Some house track is playing in the background, and Adam’s not sure who put that on the playlist when he and Jordan were circulating the iPhone. He picks up the pair of shorts from where they have landed on the floor, and pulls them on.

Much better, he thinks. Puts on his cleats, laces them up, and as a joke, rolls up the discarded pair of shorts and sticks them in among Jordan’s stuff. If he liked the idea of them so much, he can keep them.

Adam runs a hand through his hair, and, opening the door, runs down the hall to where the rest of the lads have gathered.

“Come on, boys!” Van Dijk is rallying the team.

“A'right?” Jordan places a hand between Adam’s shoulder blades, a comforting touch.

“Yeah, a'right.”

❧

## 03.

The yogurt shop is pretty much empty, but Adam and Jordan are still sitting at the smallest table there: legs akimbo, taking up all of the small space between the two of them.

Adam’s mum calls him while they’re eating, and tells him to hand her over to Jordan. He does, shrugging, and takes another bite of frozen yogurt, licking the back of the spoon.

Jordan ends up talking on the phone longer than Adam does.

When he is handed back his phone, he tilts his head. Jordan swallows a spoonful, responds: “Just stuff. Wanted to know how me mum and dad were doing, how Rebecca and the girls were. Wants to drop by me eldest’s birthday party, so I gave your mum our address.”

Somehow, even with all the talking, Jordan has finished his cup of froyo faster than Adam has. He crosses his arms and waits for Adz, leaning back in his tiny plastic chair. They lapse into silence, Jordan’s knee occasionally bouncing up against his.

The yogurt parlour is called SNOG.

The two of them definitely do not.

Adam thinks about making a peach tart to bring round to the Henderson’s.

❧ 

## 04.

Adam bakes another peach tart, this time for the lads, when they’re all back from holiday.

It’s his turn to pick up Jordan, and it seems that Jordan’s wife is at home, because she comes to greet Adam at the door. They make small talk for a few minutes, comfortable in each others’ presence. She’s holding onto her youngest daughter, who reaches out for Adam once she’s fully woken up. Rebecca hands her over gladly, and Adam admires the pink bow in her hair.

“You look nice, like a princess.” She burbles happily in response, burying her face in Adam’s neck.

“I’ll just go and see what Jord’s up to,” Rebecca tells him quietly, scrunching her face up in mock disbelief. “Honestly, you’d think he didn’t do this every day for a living.”

In fact, it’s Adam who’s early today, but it’s fine. He knows this is just Rebecca’s way of fussing over him, by fussing over Jordan.

He’s about 30 minutes earlier than usual, in fact. Just couldn’t wait to see Jordan after the break, he supposes. Wasn’t really thinking as he was leaving the house, tart pan still warm to the touch as he carried it out into the car.

Jordan comes out, and Adam hands a sleepy girl back to her mum. “Nice to see you, mate.”

“Been too long,” Jordan replies. “Your barnet’s too long too,” and they laugh quietly, following Rebecca out the door.

Eagle-eyed, she spots the pie. Pointing to the back seat with a nod of the head, she tells Jordan: “You should marry him, or I will.”

“He’s got a wife,” Jordan says, grinning at Adz.

“So ‘ve you,” she shoots back.

Fair play. Rebecca 1, Jordan 0.

Rebecca laughs, and Adam thinks, this is nice. Very domestic, their faces being warmed by the morning sun.

“Daddy,” a sleepy face suddenly says, reaching her arms out in their direction and turning her tiny body in her mum’s arms. Holds her small hands out for both of them, both Jordan and Adam.

Adam walks to the car, kisses her tiny fist, and then kisses Rebecca on the cheek. “Have a good day training, you two,” she says, and Jordan has come up behind him to kiss his wife on the other cheek. “And if there’s a slice of that peach tart left at the end of the day, you bring that right to our door, alright Adz?” She grins, as Jordan slides into the passenger seat.

“Will do, mum,” he laughingly replies, giving her a fake salute, before ducking into the driver’s side.

Off to Melwood, then, peach tart in tow.

❧

## 05.

It’s two years later, and Adam’s planning his holidays for the international break. He’s still coming off of an injury—a reinjury of an old problem—so he’s not on the final national team roster. (He doesn’t think he’s delusional for believing that he could have made it otherwise.)

Henderson is also in rehab, and all he wants to do these days is train, recover, and train again.

He’s driving himself, and the training staff, absolutely bonkers. So, it shouldn’t come as so much of a surprise when Klopp calls up Adam and tells him in no uncertain terms: “Take him with you.”

Adam doesn’t know what to say. “Huh?”

“Adam, take him with you. Make Henderson stop training so hard. He’ll be back when he’s ready to be back, but right now he needs to relax!”

“Okay…” and Adam can hear bowls and silverware clinking in the background. The boss must be having breakfast with his kids. His real kids, not the Liverpool squad.

“Thank fuck,” Klopp says, and hangs up.

Huh.

Adam was going to ask, Why me, but the matter seems already settled, and there’s nothing more to do but send Jordan a message and FaceTime him.

As Jordan’s face pops up on the screen, Adam is smoothing his hair. “Hey there,” he says in an approximation of an American accent. There’s a new American trainer at Jordan’s gym, apparently, and Jord thinks he’s good at mimicking him.

He’s really not.

“Hi Hendoooo,” playfully dragging the “o” out for a second or two. “I just got the strangest call from the boss.”

“Yeah?” Jordan is looking for his gym bag, Adam knows it. Maybe Klopp is right.

“Wants me to take you on holiday, for the sake of the team.”

Jordan pauses in his search. “Weren’t you planning a trip with Emily?”

“Yeah, but you and your missus can come along,” Adam says. “We’re sending the kids off to her mum’s place, who’ll spoil them rotten. I’m sure your parents would love to take care of the girls, and our missuses can have a gal’s holiday, if they like. I know I owe mine at least a spa trip for all the dinners I’ve missed.”

“Hmm.”

There’s a long pause, and Adam stares at Jordan’s face intently through the screen. “It’ll help take your mind off things. Let me help.”

Another pause, and then, “Aha!” Jordan’s found his equipment.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been on holiday anyway,” Adam says, and Jordan’s attention is back on him.

“Yeah, alright. Where’re you and Em thinking of going?”

“Well, you can help us narrow it down…” and Adam prattles on, inexplicably happy to have Jordan on board.

They talk for about an hour longer, about various things, before hanging up. Adam’s cut into Jordan’s gym time, but neither of them seem to care much.

It’ll be nice to go away on holiday with him, Jordan thinks. Wonders if Jordan’s gonna try to shave his arms again. “I’ll have to ask Rebecca about that,” Adam thinks, wondering if she had any say in that decision. “That’s poor from you,” he mutters out loud, mostly to himself.

Thinks about where his nice swim trunks have gone, the nicely fitted ones.

Hmm.

[❧](https://www.reddit.com/r/LiverpoolFC/comments/62zw2r/jordan_henderson_and_adam_lallana_have_flown_to/dfq8cnj/)

##  _01._

“Hey Adz, did you know we were dating?”

Adam stops mid-chew. “Um…” Swallows, followed by a gulp of water. “What?”

“Okay. I'll take that as a no," Jordan states matter-of-factly. "Did you know that I didn’t know we were dating?” Jordan’s face is suddenly very close to his own.

“But… we’re not? Dating?” Adam is very confused.

“I mean, I guess if neither of us knew, then maybe we weren’t. But just about everyone we know thinks we have been dating,” Jordan tells him. “Even my wife.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep.” Jordan takes a bite of his eggs benedict. “This,” points down with his knife, “is really good.”

“I told you it would be,” and it’s a small thing but Adam is really quite proud. He knows Jordan’s tastes well.

Huh.

Okay.

“So if we’re dating…” Adam trails off, as Jordan pauses mid-motion, fork bursting into runny yolk. “Um. I mean. What exactly does this mean?”

“Fucked if I know,” Jordan responds, after a beat. Chews quietly, thoughtfully. “Do you want to be dating?”

It’s much too early in the morning for this, and Adam’s brain isn’t at full power. Probably won’t be, until second breakfast. So it’s without any filter that he says, casually, “Yeah, sure.” As if they were discussing the weather, or where to go next after they’ve finished eating.

Jordan looks down, and then back up again. “Yeah?” Smiles just a bit, eyes warm. “Yeah, okay.”

Okay.

Apparently they’re dating now.

They continue eating as if nothing has changed.

In a way, Adam supposes, nothing has.

☙

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something light and fluffy whilst writing the third chapter for _[Borne in Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514812)_ , so, I banged this one out in two-ish hours. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> You can also say hi over at my tumblr: <http://dr-azumi-fujita.tumblr.com> (formerly adleriarty)


End file.
